A Prank Gone Wrong
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: The Prank War is on! Who will win? Written by guestsurprise per request from Sparkling Lover. I only posted it for them.


**A story guestsurprise wrote for Sparkling Lover. Here you go, Amiga!**

**Ally belongs to Sparkling Lover. The story is from guestsurprise and I only take credit for posting it.**

* * *

**A Prank Gone Wrong**

There were a lot of pranks happening around the Grant Mansion lately. No one for sure knew who it was. They were not mean pranks; they were actually really funny. Heatblast had a fake snake on his bathroom floor (he torched it), Way Big had someone tickle his feet in the morning but couldn't find who it was since it was dark in his room, and Big Chill had someone to put a bit of peanut butter on his spoon while he had his back turned when he was making his morning cereal. Big Chill was shocked at first until he heard giggles. He smirked and phased through the wall and saw Ally crouched down giggling.

"I'm glad he likes peanut butter! This was my best prank yet!" She giggled, because she knew that peanut butter was one of Big Chill's favorites. He smirked and phased back through the wall. He licked the peanut butter off his spoon and began to eat. A few moments later, he heard a familiar roar.

"ALRIGHT! WHO THREW A WATER BALLOON AT ME DURING MY WORKOUT!?" Four Arms roared as he stomped around the corner. He was smirking a bit so everyone knew he wasn't really mad but he still wanted to find the culprit. Big Chill saw Ally giggle and hide behind one of the sofas before she took off upstairs to safety. He walked over to the soaked Tetramand and laid a friendly hand on his shoulder.

"Four Arms, the one you're looking for is Ally! And you're not the only one she got. She got me this morning!" Big Chill chuckled. Four Arms was shocked!

"Why, that little troublemaker! Where is she?" Four Arms laughed out as he started scanning the room for her. Big Chill jumped up and closed his mouth.

"SHHHHH! I have a better idea!" He whispered his plan to Four Arms. The Tetramand smirked and cracked his knuckles.

"I agree. But remember…I get a crack at her first! Let's go!" He smirked deviously as both aliens ran off to find Ally.

_1 hour later…_

Ally laughed as she went to rest on the couch. She was very proud of herself. "There is no way that anyone knows it was me! I know that no one was hurt; it was just fun!" She giggled as she laid out. She was almost asleep when she felt some cool fingers grab her and pin her to the floor.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Help! Help!" Ally screamed, unaware of who grabbed her.

"Whoa! Take it easy, Ally! It's me!" Big Chill said as he held her down and leaned down and kissed her on the forehead. She signed and she tried to get up but he wouldn't let her.

"Hey! Big Chill! What's going on? Let me up!" Ally pleaded. She kept struggling, that is, until she saw Four Arms striding in. He stopped right in front of her and rested his hands on his manly hips.

"Now why would we let you up when you've been causing trouble?" Four Arms said, as he looked down at the trapped girl.

"Huh? Trouble?" Ally asked as she saw the Tetramand kneel to her level.

"Yes…a little one around here has been causing mischief by getting every alien with some sort of prank! Sound familiar, Ally?" Big Chill asked. Ally now knew that her secret was out! She tried to squirm and wiggle out of Big Chill's hold but he kept holding her and poking her into submission! She knew that she was in for a big tickle torture if she couldn't get away from them!

"NOOHOHOHO! STOHOHOP POKING ME! I-I didn't do the pranks! I didn't do it!" Ally said, trying to hold back her giggles. She was trying to escape but it wasn't working.

"Ah, ah, ah…now stop squirming. You're acting like we're going to tickle you Ally," Four Arms teased as Big Chill lifted her arms above her head and Four Arms started lightly tickling her belly. She shut her mouth tight praying that she wouldn't explode any moment.

"Holding back on me, Ally? Looks like I need to try harder…," He smiled as he started scratching harder. "C'mon Ally…Cootchie, Cootchie, Coo…I need to hear that laughter!"

"N-No! LEHEHET ME GOHO!" Ally struggled out as she tried to avoid the red alien's fingers. She kept trying to resist the laugher but it was coming closer to coming out!

"Tickle tickle tickle Ally! Tickle tickle tickle! Laugh for me!" Four Arms laughed out!

"She needs a bit more motivation…allow me…," Big Chill laughed as he started scratching her armpits.

"Get her, Big Chill!" Four Arms smirked. Then, Ally lost it!

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA NOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOH FOUR ARMS! BIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIG CHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHLLLLLL! NOHOHOHOHOHHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHO!" Ally laughed out!

"Admit it Ally! Did you prank us?" Four Arms asked.

"NOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOH LEHEHEHEEHEHEHHEHET MEHEHEHEEHEHEH GOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHHOHOHO!"

"Never…not until you admit you did it!" He responded as he poked inside her navel and his other arms started lightly scratching her neck.

"BAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH BIG CHILL STOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHP!"

"Why? Your feet are so cute Ally…," He smirked as he started scratching her socked feet with his claws.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHA! STOHOHOHOHOHOHOHHOHOHOHP!" Four Arms ignored her pleas and started blowing raspberries in her neck as he lightly scratched and pinched her sides.

"Cootchie Cootchie Coo! What a ticklish one you are! Cootchie Cootchie Coo!"

"Will you admit it now?" Big Chill whispered. He then blew in her ear to tease her. She shrieked in laughter.

"AHAHAAHAHAHAHAHA OK OK OK! I ADMIT IT! I DID IT!" She laughed. The aliens kept tickling her for a few more moments and then they finally stopped and they let her up.

"I-I admit it! I'm sorry if I made anyone mad…," She gasped out. Four Arms chuckled and pulled her to his chest.

"Now now…easy there…no one is mad. Now relax, doll," He laughed as he rubbed her back to get her breathing back to normal. Big Chill stroked her head and both aliens waited until she was breathing normally again before they talked to her. She hugged them both and then she got a mischievous look.

"I'm sorry guys for the pranks. BUT I do think that SOMEONE here needs a dose of his own medicine!" Ally smiled as she winked at Big Chill. "Big Chill, will you help me?"

"Gladly," He smiled as he went invisible and suddenly Four Arms felt invisible fingers all over him while Ally pounced on his stomach and tickled his abs.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA NOHOHOHOHOHHOOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHHO!" Four Arms laughed out! He was laughing so hard he was becoming a deeper shade of red.

"Cootchie Cootchie Coo! Cootchie Cootchie Coo, Four Arms!" Ally laughed as she tickled him as much as possible.

"C'mon, Tetramand! Laugh for us!" Big Chill chuckled.

"I AM LAUGHING BIHHIHIHIHIHIHIHIG CHILL! NOW LEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHET MEHEHEHEEHEHEHEH GOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHO!" He laughed out!

They finally stopped and Four Arms and Big Chill both lay down exhausted and they placed Ally in between them.

"Ya little trouble maker…I'm going to get you back with another prank one of these days…," Four Arms cooed playfully as he tickled her gently under her knees.

"Four Arms, stohohohp it!" Ally giggled as she started to fall asleep.

"You both need some rest. Good thing I'm not as ticklish as you two," Big Chill laughed.

"Oh, really?" Four Arms challenged as he sat up and wiggled his fingers at him

"Is that so?" Ally giggled as she crawled towards him.

"N-Now guys! Don't do this!" Big Chill stuttered.

"Get him…," Four Arms whispered deviously and he leapt for Big Chill and caught him by his waist and started tickling him as Ally helped. For the rest of the night all you could hear was Ally's giggles, Four Arms' chuckles and teasing, and Big Chill's laughter that reached almost 3 different octaves!

* * *

**guestsurprise's words: Hope you enjoyed this, Sparkling Lover. This one was for you!**

**Please leave a review, but no flames! Remember, I'm watching those reviews.**

**GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
